Revelaciones al estilo Uzumaki
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Naruto debía decirlo. Así que se preparó mentalmente para decirle a Sakura todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke y que el Uchiha era suyo.One-Shot.Yaoi NaruSasuNaru.


**Summary:** Naruto debía decirlo. Así que se preparó mentalmente para decirle a Sakura todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke y que el Uchiha era suyo. Yaoi NaruSasuNaru.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shonen-ai,etc. Bastante Angst. Un poco de dureza extrema con Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es obra de Kishimoto-sama; el cual no puede reclamarme nada, porque esta escena hubiera sido geniaaaaaal y es todo lo que las fans SasuNaruSasu queremos. ¡Muerte a Kishimoto por no cumplir los deseos de más de la mitad de la audiencia femenina! ¬¬

**Nota de Autora:** Por si no se orientan en el tiempo; el fic es luego de la muerte de Danzo y de la posterior batalla de Sasuke vs. Equipo 7. En mi fic, Kiba, Lee y Yamato han partido a Konoha, pero el equipo 7 se queda a acampar. Y en esa noche ocurre esto. ^^

_**Revelaciones… al estilo Uzumaki**_

Kiba y Akamaru, Lee y Yamato, se habían adelantado para informar a Konoha de la muerte de Denzo, y de la próxima ascensión de Kakashi como Rukudaime. Así que los integrantes de equipo 7 al completo, es decir, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, estaban acampando en medio de un bosque. Y al rubio y a la pelirrosada les había tocado hacer la primera guardia. Aunque probablemente ninguno de los otros dormía; los chicos ya no se podían aguantar el dolor de recordar esa noche, la noche antes de la partida de Sasuke, para ir por poder detrás de Orochimaru. Y más ahora que su última batalla con el moreno era tan reciente.

-Lo extraño…hoy más que nunca, Naruto.-dijo Sakura, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Naruto quería sentir pena por ella, de verdad que quería, pero no podía. Porque el que más estaba sufriendo allí era él mismo. Porque solamente él tenía el derecho a llorar la partida de Sasuke, y cuando lo hizo, Sakura le había recriminado por llorar, y no le había dejado descargarse. Y era Naruto, el siempre bueno y sonriente Naruto, el que se aguantaba las lágrimas y se las secaba a ella. Pero ya estaba harto. Lo había decidido, no importaba si luego Sasuke lo quisiera matar por hacerlo-aunque la intención del Uchiha era matarlo desde hace mucho-; él le contaría la verdad a su amiga.

-Yo también lo extraño, Sakura.-Y si la falta del "chan" al final, no fue suficiente señal para la ojiverde de que algo iba mal, lo fue la siguiente oración.-Probablemente mucho más que tu ttebayo.

- ¿¡Nani! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, baka!-dijo furiosa la chica, ya lista para darle un buen golpe. Sin embargo, Naruto lo esquivó como si nada, y le miró fijamente. Esa mirada le asustó, porque era casi como volver a mirar los ojos de Sasuke, vacíos, casi faltos de vida, de color.-¿N-Naruto?- tartamudeó nerviosa, queriendo saber lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-Tú nunca vas a extrañarlo como yo, dattebayo.-empezó a explicar calmado, recostándose en el tronco de un árbol, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.-Y no es porque no le quieras, Kami sabe que soy testigo de cada intento fallido con él por tu parte.-el rubio sabía que esas palabras eran duras.

Y que la mañana siguiente se ganaría unos buenos regaños de parte de los demás hombres del grupo, por contar intimidades y por no tener delicadeza; pero… ¿honestamente? Ya estaba harto de esperar que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta por sí sola.

-Sé que lo quisiste, casi en el borde de la idolatría, _como cada chiquilla de la aldea_, pero no tienes ni la remota idea de porqué deberías extrañarlo, ni cosas por las que hacerlo. A ver, Sakura…-dijo el Uzumaki al ver la mirada perdida de chica,-¿cuánto tiempo pasaste con él ttebayo? ¿Qué, puntualmente, extrañas tanto de Sasuke? ¿Qué gestos? ¿Qué cosa, Sakura?

-P-pues…extr-raño de él-l…sus o-ojos…y-y…yo…-la Hurano se sentía perdida, no podía recordar nada de su querido _Sasuke-kun_.

-¿Ves, Sakura? Tú no puedes extrañarlo tanto, simplemente porque _no lo conociste nunca_.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué puedes extrañar _tú_ de él, Naruto?

-Yo…-soltó un suspiro cargado de melancolía, y decidió hablar honestamente.-Extraño sus ojos, esas miradas que daba, que realmente te ponía los pelos de punta ttebayo.

-Pues yo lo mismo.-dijo la kunoichi, tercamente.

-Y extraño sus sonrisas.

-Y yo tam…espera…¡Sasuke no sonreía!-exclamó ofendida.

-Tal vez no lo hacía con frecuencia, o no a ustedes, pero a mí sí. En eso está la diferencia, Sakura. Yo sí puedo extrañarlo, porque he vivido muchísimas cosas con él que tu no.

-¿Cómo cuáles, Naruto?-el chico soltó un suspiro resignado, notando la curiosidad de su amiga, que terminaría siendo su perdición, y la curiosidad casi morbosa creciendo de los otros dos, que se hacían los dormidos, aunque no se perdían ni una palabra, y que él apostaba, se irían recreando con imágenes mentales.

-Te lo diré, pero no me contradigas ni me calles. Me escucharás hasta el final.-su tono fue de lo más firme, sorprendiendo a Sakura.-Y…espero que cuando termine, me entiendas, y no me odies, Sakura-chan.

-¿Porqué te odiaría, Naruto?

-Ya lo sabrás, Sakura. Nunca te lo he dicho, principalmente porque nunca lo decidimos, y no sabía si ibas a creerme. Pero no puedo seguir guardándome esto, así que me he decidido ser por fin honesto contigo.

»De Sasuke…no extraño solamente sus ojos o sus sonrisas, lo extraño a él, en su totalidad. Sé que decirlo así no tiene mucho sentido, pero es como me siento.

-¿Y qué es ese "todo" que extrañas, Naruto?-pregunto la ojiverde, demasiado curiosa como para callarse.

-Sakura…tú… ¿alguna vez, Sasuke te ha dedicado una sonrisa con todos los dientes, o has escuchado su risa?

-No.-dijo triste.

-Si no has compartido eso con él, no creo que sepas lo que se siente para mí. Yo lo he hecho sonreír, se ha reído conmigo, incluso ha bromeado conmigo. Sus ojos me han mirado de otra forma, con cariño, anhelo y deseo. Su rostro me mostró expresiones distintas.

-No te creo, Naruto. No puedo creerte.

-Lamento ser así de duro, pero debes entenderlo, Sakura. No es solo una vieja amistad, una promesa que ya ni siquiera te importa. Soy yo, somos _nosotros_. Nuestro lazo va mas allá de lo que todos piensan. Puedo sentir cuando el sufre y llora, y cuando se lastima y le duele. Puedo saber cuándo me recuerda. Y él lo mismo. Y no, Sakura, no es mi imaginación.-la voz del rubio sonaba más seria, más dura, y muy dolida; como si a su garganta le costara pronunciar esas palabras.

»No es mi imaginación, porque puedo relatarte cada detalle de mis recuerdos. Tú nunca has sentido su piel, nunca le has acariciado hasta hacerlo jadear, nunca le viste sudar de excitación y deseo. Nunca has tenido sus labios a tu completa disposición, _él_ nunca te ha despertado suavemente y te ha hecho el desayuno. Sasuke nunca te ha besado hasta que te ardieron los labios, nunca ha llorado en tu hombro, no te pidió, _jamás_, que lo consolases. Nunca has despertado a su lado, ni le has llenado de besos el cabello.-las lágrimas ya bañaban el rostro del ojiazul, y parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, como si ahora ya no pudiera parar de nombrar las cosas que tanto extrañaba y le lastimaban.- Nunca te has bañado con él. Nunca le has insistido por días para cocinar juntos, y tampoco lo has hecho con él cuando ha claudicado.

»Nunca te ha acariciado la mejilla y besado la frente, al creerte dormido a su lado. Nunca lo has sentido dormir en tu pecho, ni te han arrullado los latidos de su corazón mientras te apoyabas en el suyo. Nunca te sentiste tan pleno con él dentro de ti, ni lo escuchaste gritar tu nombre mientras te perdías en su interior.-el rubio suspiro, y terminó de decir todas las cosas que tenía guardadas en el alma desde hacía años. La pelirrosa también lloraba, por la desilusión de ver sus sueños infantiles destrozados; y por el dolor de su amigo, ya que sabía lo que era ser rechazada por el pelinegro.

»Sasuke nunca te ha curado una herida que el mismo te ha provocado entrenando; ni te ha invitado a pasar noches enteras en su casa. Jamás te ha susurrado cosas al oído, solo para oírte gemir, ni ha intentado complacerte de _esa forma_.

»Jamás te ha permitido cuidarlo mientras sufría enfermo, ni te pidió nunca que lo consolaras al recordar a su clan. Nunca aceptó ninguno de tus regalos de cumpleaños, ni te regaló nada por el día de tu nacimiento. Nunca te abrazó fuertemente contra él si tú tenías pesadillas, ni te dijo que no le importaba su pasado, solo el que estuvieras con él en ese momento.

»Y las cosas más importantes. Uchiha Sasuke, _nunca_ dejó a un lado su venganza para salvarte, ni te pidió que no renunciaras a tu sueño; nunca se sacrificó por ti. Sasuke nunca te _rogó_ porque lo hicieras suyo, y no te susurró, gimió y gritó por más. Nunca lo sentiste tuyo y fuiste de él, ni te gritó que era tuyo hasta la saciedad, nunca te entregó todo de sí. Nunca te prometió que te cuidaría. Jamás te confesó que tú eras su persona importante. Nunca _lloró_ por ti. Jamás te conectaste de esa forma tan única con él, ni pudiste leer su mente y su corazón, aunque sea un momento. Nunca te pidió perdón de rodillas antes de irse, y tampoco te confesó que te amaba entre lágrimas, antes de marcharse. Nunca te besó bajo la lluvia. Nunca trató de matarte una y otra vez, para arrepentirse al último segundo, ni te amenazo con la muerte para que te alejaras, y protegerte de sí mismo y de los demás. –las lágrimas hacían ya un río en las mejillas de Naruto, y formaban charquitos.

»No puedes extrañarlo con la misma intensidad que yo, dattebayo, simplemente porque nunca viviste todas las cosas que yo viví con Sasuke. Porque yo extraño su piel entre mis dedos, su olor en mi ropa y mi cuerpo, su tacto en mi pelo, su respiración en mi cuello, y sus, aunque muy escasas, dulces palabras al oído. Porque yo lloré cada noche durante estos años, porque tuve sueños y pesadillas con él, porque me torturo diariamente con su recuerdo. _**Yo **_soy el que tiene su bandana y la única foto que nos sacamos, y el que las lleva a todas partes, para tener algo de él consigo.- Los ojos de Naruto de repente la miraron con una dureza propia de la madurez que se sabe por el dolor, y con cierto reproche, aunque lo que más se notaba en esas lagunas azules era la desesperación y el dolor. Por si Sakura aún no le creía, sacó del bolsillo interior de su chamarra, la bandana azul, con la raya hecha por Naruto; y una fotografía, bastante vieja y redoblada, con las puntas un poco…¿quemadas?, pero de imagen entendible. El ojiazul abrió con cuidado la foto, y le pasó ambas cosas a la chica.

Sakura tomo ambos objetos, y su corazón se contrajo al recordar al Uchiha portando la banda azul. Luego miró la foto y ahogó un sollozo lastimero, pues en esta se mostraba una estampa preciosa. Y que le debería doler muchísimo a Naruto cada vez que la miraba. En la foto se veía una noche estrellada, y a los dos chicos sentados en el pasto, pero eso no era todo. Se veía un beso que, según la expresión de desconcierto de Naruto, fue una sorpresa.

-Esa noche había una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, y convencí a Sasuke para mirarla desde su jardín. Quería sacar fotos, así que le pedí su cámara a Iruka-sensei, y la puse en automático, para poder apreciar luego las estrellas. No me habría enterado de esa foto si Iruka-sensei no hubiera insistido en que tenía que revelarlas yo solo.-se rió, mostrando añoranza.- Sasuke quiso destruirla con un Katon, pero no llegó. Al menos, pude rescatar la foto antes de que se quemara por completo.

Un silencio cayó pesado sobre el campamento. La Hurano no sabía que decir, y Naruto sabía que ya lo había dicho todo. Así que con toda la calma del mundo, se levantó del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas, tomo los objetos y se dio la vuelta.

-Nuestra ronda terminó. Así que le toca a Kakashi-sensei. Despiértalo, onegai. Yo llegaré para la mañana.-y se marchó. El rubio no quería mirar a nadie, no ahora que había logrado rememorar a _su_ Sasuke tan vívidamente. Así que se internó más y más, hasta que encontró un lugar cómo para desahogarse y llorar lo que se había aguantado durante su relato.

_Al menos, espero que a Sakura-chan le hayan quedado las cosas claras. Y que me deje en paz con el asunto de Sasuke. Por lo menos ahora puedo llorar, mirando las fotos._

Porque sí, si bien esa foto si fue un accidente, las demás no. El travieso chiquillo rubio había sacado varias fotos, y la mayoría eran mucho más reveladoras y comprometidas. Pero su foto favorita siempre sería esa, cuando Sasuke lo besó de sorpresa, bajo el más bonito cielo estrellado que pudiera recordar.

Y aunque sentía que se partía de dolor, no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica, pensando que Sasuke le hubiera dado un buen golpe por contar su secreto, aunque al moreno le hubiera encantado la expresión de estupefacción de Sakura. Probablemente había sido muy duro con ella, pero la chica debía de enterarse, de una buena vez, quién era el dueño de Uchiha Sasuke. Y ese era él, Uzumaki Naruto.

• •**Owari****• • **

….

**Bueno, espero no haber sido muy dura con Sakura. La verdad, esto se me había ocurrido hace meses, pero quería incluirlo en un One-Shot en el que estoy trabajando, hasta que me dí cuenta de que no cabía en la historia, y decidí escribirlo aparte y subirlo como One-Shot individual.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!^^**

**Por cierto, aquí dejo el link de algunas de las fotos que Naruto logró sacar a escondidas, sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Y por supuesto, la de las estrellas…^^**

http:/ static. diary . ru / userdir / 2 /6 / 5 / 7 / 2657083 / 70592023 . jpg **(no me digan que no es romántica….^^ I love****stars!****)**

http:/ cdn. buzznet. com / assets/ users12/ allsasukes/ default/ sasunaru-kiss- tursastaja- -large- msg-115810221084 . jpg **(en esta foto la cámara saco solo abajo, pero es tierna igual)**

http:/ images . ados . fr / bd-manga / photo / 5335312533 / naruto-sasuke / kiss- 1646143fa . png **(una de las mas hots…se guro Naru-chan no se la quería mostrar a Sakura por miedo a una hemorragia nasal…xDD)**

http:/ images . ados . fr / bd-manga / photo / 5335312533 / naruto-sasuke / cro- mimi- 164592441 . jpg **(otra fotito que Naru pudo tomar a escondidas…suerte que Sasuke no la vio…xD)**

http:/ media . photobucket . com / image / narusasu%20kiss / Anime27Freak / SasuNaruSaku / SasuNaruSasu / pre-nsumeer -for -motosama . jpg **(ejem…bueno, esta fue tomada un dia muuy caluroso…^^**_**U**_**)**

http:/ 86 . mgl . skyrock . net / art / GRA1. 308986.22.3 . jpg **(la primera noche en casa de Sasuke…se le nota la sorpresa, no?)**

**Espero que miren las imágenes, y me digan que les pareció!^^**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**I**

**I**

_**Reviews**_

**I**

**V**


End file.
